Phobos The Demon: The Ultimate Doom
by Keinan Powers
Summary: Follow Phobos in his story of epicness...
1. Chapter 1

This story is under the Jhonen Vazquez storys because i always imagine These storys in a Invader zim/JTHM looking way...and i get the randomness from it too........enjoy this little demo :D

-  
Phobos The Demon - The Begaining

Author notes: If you never watched/played Far Cry Instincts and its sequal, go find some spolier videos on .com

Info on character "Phobos"

Phobos is a demon from the shores of hell. He was involved in the UAC attack on mars. But this is before any of this happend....and no the UAC story will not be shown in this.....

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**At end of FarCry: Instincts: Evolution**

-Semeru- ILL RIP YOU IN HALF! MONGRAL (Throws punch)

-Jack- (Grabs punch and holds semeru by his throat and motions him torwards ledge) You forgot the most importaint thing about us infendels....we cheat!  
(pushes semeru off ledge and jumps over to kade at the gate)

-Kade- *gasp* Please dont kill me jack!*Г* I knew you were gonna kill him anyway!  
Г = "She was forced to take jack's powers temporarly before the fight so she could live"

-Jack- Save me your tears...I Would of done the same thing...its just so...human (Kicks gate open)  
***where the fanfiction stuff begains*  
**Gunshot*  
-Jack- huh? (looks behind him to see kade dead with a bullet wound in the back of her head) (sees semeru's upper half+trail of blood holding a gun.  
still smoking)

****3 months later****

***at home***

-Jack- (walks in bedroom door) what a night......finaly at home (lays down on bed and starts to sleep....hard) (hears noise) hmm?

A large creature holding a sword was in his bedroom.

-Large Demon- Say goodnight bitch

****5 seconds later****

-Jack- (Wakes up) where the hell am i?.....wait....

Some other demons showed up....one of them had a bloody sword...the demon holding it was a pale yellow with flames surounding him....kinda like the arch-vile

the 2nd one was grey with long, black hair and all-red eyes with a demonic pentagram on his head...

-Gray guy- Demoiz.....this is all you could find?

-Demoiz (arch-vile guy)- yea.....he smelled like dead fish

-Jack- :( (gets a better look at his suroundings)

there was alot of brimstone and lava and fire...........hell

-Jack- Who the fuck are you two?

-Demoiz- ill tell you that after Sinny turns you into a de-

-Icon Of Sin- I told you to call me "Icon" for short you piece of shit! not "Sinny"

-Demoiz- jeez sorry _

The icon of sin forms a huge black ball of fog and surounds Jack with it

After the transformation jack looked alot diffrent.....No 5 o'clock shade No strong-looking muscules.....and his feet have been replaced with shoe-shapped hoofs

-Icon of sin- There.....what should we nickname him?

-Demoiz- Well....... i dont know....how about Phobos?

-Icon of sin- where did you get that piece of shit name at?

-Demoiz- based off of the only non-ocupied moon orbiting our planet plus the moon "Phobos" isnt a piece of shit

-Icon of sin- give him a job....

a Zombie Commando comes in....from Repta's squad

-Guard- Sir! The prison expert died today

-Icon of sin- (Pushes Demoiz out of the way.....throwing him in lava) HOW!?

-Guard- um.........someone threw a......crowbar at him.

-Icon of sin- hmm.......use the guy behind me....he could help a bit...

a few seconds later Jac-er....Phobos finaly woke up from his daze...

-Phobos- what the hell? oh hey icon :D

-Icon of sin- heh....he already knows my name!

-Phobos- *Scratches head* what do i do now?

Phobos was givin a MP5 machine gun and told to make sure nothing goes wrong in the prison

THE END FOR NOW LOL

(C) Phobos001 


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 1 (The other one was part of a demo) "Failed Hold"

About 3 years later, Phobos was guarding the Prison, when the break bell rang. Well it wasnt a bell,  
more of a scream...

Phobos walked to the break room to see Repta and a few other guys at the table where he useualy sat.

Repta: Hey, Dude! You should of seen what i did to this one guy! he was all "Dont Hurt Me!"  
and i was all "SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH! POW!!" it was awesome!

Phobos: What are you doing at my break table? I thought you guys hated me...

Demioz: We dont hate you, but we can start if you want?

Phobos: You guys can stay, i havent heard from a friend for 3 years! So what have you guys been up to?

Repta: I already Told you-

The sirens went on, someone was trying to get away!

Phobos: Shit.....no fair. I didnt get to drink yet!

Phobos ran out of the room-MP5 at hand-and started to see a massive riot of humans killing the guards!

Prisoner1: Well whadya know, its Phobos!  
Prisoner2: No shit! Lets kick his ass!  
Prisoner1: Hell yea! This will be TIGHT!

But they underestimated him, phobos ripped the first ones head off and kicked the second one in the one spot. Then he shot the rest of the humans in the room while ducking under a tipped over fridge Did i mention all humans had weapons? Guns like AR-16, LMG, Grenades...

Phobos: STOP SHOOTING ME! I HAVENT GOT MY BEER YET! I HAVENT GOT TO DRINK ALL DAY!  
Prisoner: How can you tell what day it is?  
Phobos: I dont know....Lucky Guess?  
Prisoner: Well-

Suddenly a explosion occered when a guard was trying to break down a door, his skin was charred black then he fell down, not because he was hurt-or dead-but the fact he was drunk. That was when phobos threw a grenade at the prisoners and they blew to pieces.

Phobos: THAT WAS AWESOME! *Trips on a piece of arm* ow.........

Later when there was only one more place to clear, phobos entered the room and looked around It was a storage room, filled with so much ammo and weapons and tourture devices you could of hit yourself with a brick. Phobos found nothing except the guns of his dream's...

Phobos: This could do some damage *Pulls trigger and fire the Rocket out of the Launcher and blew a huge hole in the ceiling* oops..........thank god i dont have to pay for that. :)

That was when IT apered. It was really called IT, just for no reason. IT was a huge walking battle robot that could kill 200 people in 5 seconds. firing only 100 Rounds.

Phobos: HOLY SHIT *Dives to one side as a Hail of bullets came flying at him*

Phobos tryed to call for backup, but his phone blew up in his hand, also for no reason.  
Then he saw it (not the robot), the most epic weapon created by man, modified by demons.

The Bio Force Gun (BFG) could blow a big chunck out of anything made out of anything.  
It fires a large mass of plasma energy at its target, and melts it with blue plasma, as if it was lava.

Phobos then fired it at IT and broke IT, then a small figure came out, a elite human soldier.

Phobos: And where do YOU think YOUR going?  
Elite: To the john.

It took five minutes to figure out what he ment, the guard that cae by at the time was starring at him.

Then phobos was sent to the Icon of Sin for a "Reward". The only rewards phobos got was a punch in the face. but this was diffrent...

Icon of Sin: Well you did a pretty good job ba-  
Phobos: DONT HIT ME!  
Icon of Sin: IM NOT GOING TO HIT YOU! Im actualy going to promote you to a class that will make you shit yourself Phobos: I cant shit myself i dont have a ass, remember?  
Repta: Do you have a dick?  
Phobos: ......no, but im nto a girl IDITOT.  
Repta: Hey your the one who spelled "nto" wrong!

Phobos cut Reptas head off with his claw, he didnt like him much...

Icon of Sin: .......Anyways, Im promoting you to 2nd command of Hell.  
Phobos: Which would be?  
Icon of Sin: A Mastermind!

Phobos was shocked, he always wished he could join the masterminds with Demioz, Repta, Betruger...

Phobos: Your kidding right? :O Icon of Sin: No.....but if you dont want it-  
Phobos: I WANT IT!  
Icon of Sin: DONT YELL SO FUCKING LOUD!  
Phobos: Sorry.  
Icon of sin: Also you have to do somthing for me, we'll discus that later.

Phobos was granted Mastermind 2 minute later winning in a Rock Paper Scisors fight. 


End file.
